Solo para ti
by Moka Kagome
Summary: Dos nacimientos y un sólo destino, encontrarse... Ella niega tener podéres espirituales, sin embargo, los hechos son demasiado contundentes... Inu&Kag Cap 4: "Horror"
1. Destino

Solo para ti:

Konnichi wa!! Antes que nada quería anunciar que esta historia obtuvo su título de una de las canciones del grupo musical CAMILA, lo digo porque después no quiero tener problemas con que me digan que he plagiado el título ok? n.n Así que no se impresionen si el titulo se les hace familiar n.nU.

"_**Solo para ti"**_

**Autora: Lady Kagome Sweet.**

**Capitulo 1: ****"Destino"**

Era una noche fría iluminada por los rayos de luna que surcaban el cielo bellamente estrellado, no había ni un alma en el lugar, todo estaba en calma, lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el sonido inconfundible de un búho en la inmensidad de la noche, solamente que de vez en cuando se escuchaban a lo lejos los aullidos fantasmagóricos de algún perro solitario, las frías calles eran tenuemente iluminadas por unos faroles que daban la impresión de que en cualquier instante iban a apagarse dejando todo en penumbras; pero… esa calma poco a poco se fue inundando por los llantos de un recién nacido.

-es hermoso- dijo la mujer que acababa de dar a luz a un hermoso niño, el cual era su segundo hijo y que lo contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.

La recién madre era una mujer de una belleza extraña, sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban contemplando a la pequeña criatura eran unos ojos negros pero que reflejaban un profundo amor, su piel era blanca y tersa y tenía un cabello lacio y tan oscuro como sus ojos que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

-¿Como se llamará?- preguntó observando a su esposo que se encontraba a su lado contemplando a su hijo con un brillo de felicidad en su mirada.

-¿Qué te parece…. Inuyasha?- le contestó a su esposa con una gran sonrisa… él era alto de contextura fuerte con unos ojos color ámbar que a cualquiera hacía sentir extraño, su esposa sonrió y le respondió:

-me parece bien, entonces su nombre será Inuyasha…-

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

Al otro lado del mundo estaba ocurriendo un acontecimiento similar una mujer estaba dando a luz a una hermosa niña.

El llanto de la recién nacida era posible escucharlo estando a 3 puertas de donde ella se encontraba; sin embargo, era algo que indicaba que ella había nacido con excelente salud.

-Mi hija, mi pequeña hija- la recién madre se encontraba sentada en su cama con su hija en brazos, estaba viendo a su primer hija, más no la primogénita puesto que ya tenía un hijo, la veía con una mirada que demostraba una felicidad radiante que no se comparaba con nada.

-creo que tu nombre será… Kagome; si… Ka…go…me…- dijo esta con una voz tan suave pero que a la vez transmitía un amor tan puro como lo es el amor de madre.

La bebé al escuchar su voz se fue calmando hasta quedar tranquila en el regazo de su madre sin imaginar que su destino ya estaba escrito y que a lo largo de su vida debería luchar contra muchas adversidades…

To be continue…

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

**N/A**:

Esta es mi primera historia y espero de corazón que les guste n.n

Bueno conforme avance la historia se darán cuenta que he hecho pequeños cambios con los personajes n.nU sé muy bien que los personajes son enteramente de Rumiko Takahashi pero mi imaginación me ha hecho que les haga pequeños cambios n.nU y pues por lo pronto yo espero que les guste n.n.

Espero con ansias sus Reviews y ojala sean bastantes por que si son bastantes me darán más ganas de escribir jeje pero si son pocos igual escribiré porque yo escribiré mientras haya alguien que quiera leer mi historia n.n

Bueno pues…

Sayonara… n.n

Cuídense mucho

Arigatou gozaimasu por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

**Atte: .: Lady Kagome Sweet :. **


	2. Estrella fugaz

Capitulo 2: "Estrella fugaz"

**Capitulo 2: "Estrella fugaz"**

--&-&-&-&-&-&- 17 años después -&-&-&-&-&-&--

_¿Dónde estoy?, la verdad no se que lugar es este…_

Se encontraba en un lugar extraño donde solo se podía observar árboles, algunos edificios y gente pasando despreocupadamente por el lugar, caminó lentamente por la calle mirando hacia todos lados tratando de reconocer algo o al menos tratar de tener alguna idea de donde se encontraba, al ir caminando se percató de que las personas que pasaban poseían rostros que estaban ensombrecidos y esto hacía que le fuera imposible reconocerlas, caminaba observando de un lugar a otro; en eso sintió un escalofrío en su cuello acompañado de la tensión de este que siempre sentía cuando tenía la sensación de ser observada y en ese momento volteó a ver hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa sensación, observó al otro lado de la calle a un joven cuyo rostro era irreconocible al igual que el de las demás personas que pasaban por ahí, sus cabellos ondeaban al viento que se dejaba sentir, el joven al percatarse que la persona a la que había estado observando desde el otro lado también lo observaba esbozó una sonrisa para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

El despertador sonaba y como siempre no era escuchado por la chica que dormía muy apaciblemente en su cama, al cabo de un rato cesaba el sonido volviendo todo a su calma inicial pero minutos después retornaba su loca carrera hasta que luego de unos instantes la chica con todo pesar lo desconectaba e inevitablemente volvía a quedar dormida.

-Kagome, Kagome despierta hija llegarás tarde- su madre la sacudió un poco hasta que logró que esta entreabriera los ojos.

-mmm… mamá… 5 minutos más- respondió Kagome con pesar volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Kagome si te dejo dormir 5 minutos más vas a llegar realmente tarde a la escuela- le contestó su mamá con su infinita paciencia.

-mmm… ¿qué horas son?- preguntó la chica frotando sus ojos perezosamente.

-las 7:30 AM-

-¡¡LAS 7:30 AM, NO PUEDE SER!!- Kagome se levantó de un salto de su cama. –mamá… no es posible ¿¡Cómo me pude quedar dormida de nuevo?!- se siguió lamentando por toda la casa mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, salió de su casa a toda prisa conciente que por más que corriera no lograba llegar a tiempo.

Al fin llegó con 15 minutos de retraso. Llegó a su salón e intentó entrar y a la vez pasar desapercibida a su asiento… sin embargo…

-¡¡señorita Higurashi!! , ¿Tiene idea de que hora es?-

Kagome se detuvo en seco con los ojos apretados del terror no se atrevía a volver a ver y sentía todas las miradas inquisidoras encima suyo con lo feo que le era esa sensación, recogió valor de su interior y volteó a ver a su profesor adoptando una aptitud desafiante raro en ella pero que debido a las circunstancias la había adoptado.

-¿tiene idea de que hora es?- repitió el profesor con un tono sarcástico.

-eh…- alcanzó a decir Kagome porque fue interrumpida.

-señorita Higurashi, vaya a biblioteca inmediatamente y me escribe un resumen de 5 páginas de el libro "Historias extraordinarias del Japón antiguo"… y más le vale que se apresure porque pronto va a finalizar la clase y lo quiero para cuando esta finalice- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa de triunfo y al mismo tiempo malévola.

Kagome en ese momento le dio una mirada asesina pero luego de unos instantes bajo su mirada y derrotada se dirigió a el lugar que le había sido designado como castigo.

La clase estaba a punto de finalizar y Kagome aún no terminaba su castigo, le faltaban aún 2 páginas por hacer y al final dándose por vencida abandonó su tarea y con cara de fastidio se recostó sobre la mesa e inmediatamente comenzaron a volver a su mente recuerdos de aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido y que casi había olvidado con el ajetreo de la mañana.

Kagome trató de evocar todo su sueño tratando de recordar detalle por detalle hasta que llegó al momento en que había volteado a ver al joven que la observaba insistentemente, recordó su sonrisa, le pareció que era una sonrisa única., se sonrió a si misma, y percatándose que se veía tonta dejo de hacerlo y volvió su vista a su castigo, intentó escribir pero su cerebro no daba para más, sonó el timbre que indicaba que pronto finalizaría la clase, Kagome se levantó, recogió sus cosas y suspirando se dirigió de vuelta a su salón.

Tal y como ella lo había sospechado el profesor ni siquiera le pidió su resumen, sonrió al darse cuenta que hubiera quedado en ridículo si hubiera llevado el resumen completo, desde el umbral de la puerta observó su asiento que para su tortura quedaba muy lejos de la entrada y que debía atravesar casi todo el salón para llegar hasta el, dio un suspiro de resignación y caminó hasta su asiento con la cabeza gacha conciente de que era observada y que esas miradas estaban cargadas de burla, el camino se le hizo largo pero por fin logró llegar a su asiento y sentarse pesadamente en el, escuchó risitas burlonas y muchos murmuros a su alrededor pero se dijo a si misma que no tenía porque darles importancia.

Las clases finalizaron y Kagome se dirigió a su casa; caminaba muy lentamente y con la mirada perdida, iba pensando en el porque su estadía en ese lugar había sido más larga que en otras ocasiones, ya que ella vivía mudándose de lugar en lugar debido a empleo de su madre.

Su madre era una gran jueza y la trasladaban de juzgado en juzgado de acuerdo al caso para que la necesitaran.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y caminaba casi por inercia que solo se percató que había llegado a su casa hasta que casi se da de bruces en la puerta.

-ya llegue- dijo esta sin muchos ánimos mientras se iba a su habitación.

-Kagome hija, tengo algo que decirte…- dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina.

-luego mamá por favor estoy cansada- dijo Kagome no poniéndole mucha atención a su mamá y entrando rápidamente a su habitación.

-está bien hija te lo diré en la cena- dijo su madre comprensivamente.

-siiii…- dijo Kagome mientras dejaba a un lado de la cama su mochila y se tiraba en su cama con cansancio.

Cerró sus ojos hizo todo lo posible por permanecer despierta cosa que le resultaba un tanto imposible debido al cansancio que tenía de todo el día.

Se levantó de su cama conciente de que si permanecía un minuto más así definitivamente se iba a quedar dormida y debía aun hacer deberes, se dirigió a su escritorio que estaba frente a su ventana, se sentó pesadamente en la silla y se puso a hacer los deberes del colegio.

Las horas transcurrieron y el firmamento se fue llenando de los colores del atardecer que indicaban que pronto se oscurecería.

-¡¡Al fin termine!!- dijo Kagome estirando sus músculos que hacia horas no movía.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí?- observo el reloj que tenía cerca y suspiro no tenía más que 2 horas las cuales a Kagome le parecieron eternas.

Se quedó quieta con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos viendo hacia el cielo poblado de estrellas.

A Kagome ese espectáculo le encantaba…

-¡una estrella fugaz!- Kagome se levantó de súbito.

-tengo que pedir un deseo- dijo en un susurro mientras juntaba sus manos y pensaba en su deseo

-"_como quisiera que mi vida cambiara"_-

To be continue…

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

**N/A: **

Espero que hasta ahorita les vaya gustando la historia n.n

Gracias a Lady Sakura Lee por su apoyo n.n prometo seguir escribiendo aunque no reciba muchos reviews tengo la política de escribir por que me divierto haciéndolo y escribiré mientras haya una persona que quiera leer mi historia n.n, también muchas gracias a Kaoru y pues trataré de no tardarme mucho en subir mi siguiente capitulo n.nU y gracias también a Kagome007, de verdad les agradezco muchísimo.

Espero por lo menos recibir un review por capitulo n.n

Sayonara… n.n

Cuídense mucho

Arigatou gozaimasu por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

**Atte: .: Lady Kagome Sweet ****:. **


	3. Viaje sin retorno

Capitulo 3: "viaje sin retorno"

**Capitulo 3: "Viaje sin retorno"**

Mientras Kagome pensaba su deseo, y mantenía sus manos juntas un viento suave que auguraba el inicio de algo nuevo y maravilloso comenzó a rodearla, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan al son de este; se encontraba sumida en esa sensación cuando…

-kagome ven… ya esta lista la cena-le grito su mamá desde la cocina.

Kagome al escuchar a su madre se sobresaltó e intentó que se le quitara la sensación del sopor en el que había estado sumergida, se sintió extraña ya que sentía como si estuviera viendo la vida de otra manera.

-ya voy mamá- grito esta aún con la sensación de haber sido sacada de un trance.

Kagome bajó con lentitud las gradas siéndose aún extraña.

Llegó al comedor y se sentó pesadamente en su silla mientras su madre le servía la comida y se sentaba en frente de ella a comer.

Madre e hijas estaban en total silencio y lo único audible ahí era el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con el plato.

Minutos después de finalizar la cena sonó el teléfono. La señora Higurashi se levantó de súbito de su asiento y salió casi corriendo de la sala del comedor.

Kagome la observó expectante hasta que la vio salir de la sala, ella presentía que su madre tenía algo que decirle ya que había notado que su mamá en el transcurso de la cena le había estado dando miradas furtivas y hasta cierto punto ansiosas.

En esas reflexiones se encontraba cuando vio entrar nuevamente a su madre con el rostro serio y pensativo, la señora Higurashi al ver a Kagome se detuvo en seco, miró a su hija por unos segundos y dando un suspiro de resignación caminó hasta sentarse nuevamente frente a su hija.

-Kagome… necesito decirte algo… -

A Kagome le extrañó muchísimo el tono serio que empleó su madre.

-¿eh?… ¿si que sucede mamá?-

La señora Higurashi permaneció unos instantes en silencio, instantes que a Kagome le parecieron una eternidad ya que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad por saber que era lo que su mamá quería decirle.

-Kagome… se muy bien que a ti no te gusta tener que trasladarte de un lugar a otro… -

Kagome al escuchar eso se sorprendió mucho, ¿cómo era posible que su madre se percatara de eso si ella siempre había tratado de ocultarlo?

-y… como te dije cuando llegaste del colegio necesitaba decirte algo que no estaba confirmado pero con esta llamada que recibí ya lo está y además que también… me imagino que ha de ser muy duro tener que dejar a tus amigos…-

La expresión de Kagome en ese momento cambió de un gesto de asombro a una sonrisa irónica… amigos… si ella supiera…

-….pero necesito decirte nos vamos mañana mismo a Tokio…-

La señora Higurashi que hasta ese momento mantenía la vista baja, la levanto para observar a su hija, ella temía que su hija se negara a viajar tan lejos, ya que toda su vida había estado viajando de departamento en departamento (ellas vivían en El Salvador), Kagome nunca se había negado a viajar pero aún así su madre siempre temía que eso pudiera ocurrir.

-ma… ¿mañana?-

Kagome al escuchar eso se quedó congelada en su asiento sorprendida, viajar… viajar tan lejos del que había sido su hogar por 17 años, claro que en Tokio tenía a su familia, su abuelo Jinta y su hermano Souta que ya había entrado a la Universidad, pero ella había vivido ahí en El Salvador, no eso no era posible…

-si hija mañana… ¿vendrás?- dijo la señora Higurashi en tono serio y preocupado.

Kagome permaneció unos instantes en silencio meditando, la señora Higurashi la observaba expectante y ansiosa esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-claro mamá iré… ahora si me disculpas iré a arreglar mi maleta ya que mañana será un día algo duro.- dijo poniéndose de pie

-si hija ve…-

La señora Higurashi observó a su hija subir las escaleras hasta que la vio desaparecer, ella se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto en llevarla a Tokio… desechó esos pensamientos y también ella se dirigió a su habitación al igual que su hija.

Kagome iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras, la verdad ella no tenía muchos ánimos de viajar tan lejos del país que había sido su hogar, sin embargo, estaba su madre que necesitaba viajar… además… que no había nadie en ese país que la extrañara… si viajar era una oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida… tal vez diferente y mejor a la que había llevado hasta ese momento…

Con esos pensamientos Kagome se convenció de que lo mejor era viajar.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a arreglar su maleta no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrima, no se explicaba el porque estaba llorando, tal vez era porque muy en su interior sabia que esa iba a ser su última noche que pasaba en la que fue su casa por 17 años.

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

Iban rumbo al aeropuerto, esa mañana había sido agitada con las carreras que se formaban de aquí para allá preparándose para el viaje.

La señora Higurashi estaba sin lugar a dudas nerviosa, y Kagome estaba segura que no era precisamente por el viaje, sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntarle a su madre que era lo que le sucedía.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, abordaron su avión y esperaron ya que aún faltaban unos minutos para el despegue.

-hija… ¿no te sientes nerviosa?...-

-¿eh?... ¿Cómo así mamá?-

La señora higurashi no encontraba que decirle a su hija su pensamiento había salido por su boca y ahora debía decir algo rápido.

-eehhh… no digo si no te sientes nerviosa al viajar tan lejos… ya sabes… el comenzar una nueva vida…- las palabras habían salido casi atropelladamente de su boca no encontraba nada que decirle a su hija, intentó esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero esta le salió demasiado fingida.

-eh… claro mamá si me… pone un poco asustada…-

Kagome observó a su madre, ¿desde cuando su madre se ponía tan nerviosa con algo?, definitivamente algo extraño estaba sucediendo y por lo visto su madre no quería revelar que era…

La señora Higurashi quitó rápidamente su sonrisa fingida, dio un suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el asiento, no le agradaba tener que ocultarle cosas a su hija, pero es que realmente no tenía la seguridad de saber si su hija reaccionaria bien si se le contase la verdad, pero por lo pronto lo mejor era no decirle nada y esperar que todo saliese bien para cuando al fin se le revele todo.

El avión comenzó a despegar y Kagome que estaba recostada en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, al sentir el leve movimiento del avión se levantó un poco y entreabrió sus ojos azabaches y observó como poco a poco el avión despegaba y dejaba atrás su ciudad, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla no estaba segura si era una lagrima de tristeza al dejar su ciudad o si era una lagrima de alegría al pensar que junto con su ciudad dejaba los tristes y malos recuerdos vividos en ella… así transcurrieron segundos hasta que Kagome se recostó de nuevo y se embarcó en un viaje sin retorno a Tokio…

To be continue…

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

**N/A****: **

Konnichi wa!! n.n

Espero que hasta este momento la historia se les haga interesante n.n, aclaró que escribí que Kagome había vivido en El Salvador por que no se quería darle un poco de protagonismo a mí querido país jejeje xD además que según una fuente confiable el país que se encuentra al otro lado del mundo con Tokio es El Salvador y que se encuentra en línea recta con Tokio se escucha raro ¿no? pero vi en un mapamundi y pues la verdad si se encuentra casi en línea recta o.ó, y también sé que algunas estarán preguntándose que es lo que la señora Higurashi oculta jajaja pues en los siguientes capítulos sabrán n.ñ

Quería agradecer a los que leen mi fic n.n, **KAORU** (gracias por tu apoyo significa mucho para mi n.n), **Vero Kagome** (también muchas gracias), **Izummi chan** (gracias y por supuesto yo te recuerdo xDD), **Yatsura** (ya sabrás que pasa xD), **Kisa-Chan-sohma** (muchas gracias por leer n.n y pues también por dejarme tu review espero te guste la historia n.n).

De verdad el que ustedes me dejen un review significa mucho para mi por que eso me da más ánimos de escribir por que así sé que mi historia es leída y pues que gusta a las personas n.n

Sayonara…

Cuídense mucho

y pues como siempre digo…

Arigatou gozaimasu por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

**Atte: ****.: Lady Kagome Sweet :.**


	4. Horror

Capitulo 4: ""

**Capitulo 4: "Horror"**

-¡Kagome!... ¡que alegría verte!-

El abuelo de Kagome saludaba a su nieta muy alegremente dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-a mi también me alegra mucho verte abuelo…-

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a su abuelo, ella que hasta ese momento no conocía en persona a su abuelo ya que solamente lo conocía por fotografías y que de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono, realmente se encontraba alegre de verlo y conocerlo, le pareció que a pesar del poco contacto que habían tenido hasta ese entonces ellos dos se conocían de toda la vida.

-¡hija! ¡me alegra verte también!-

El abuelo de Kagome dejó a su nieta para luego brindarle un gran y cálido abrazo de padre a la señora Higurashi.

-¿hace mucho llegaron?- preguntó sin romper aún el abrazo con su hija.

-llegamos hace como una hora- respondió la señora Higurashi correspondiendo el abrazo.

-aahhh ya veo…- dijo el abuelo al fin rompiendo el abrazo y observando directamente a los ojos a su hija.

-si es que con los trámites que hay que seguir en el aeropuerto se pasa el tiempo muy rápido…-

Kagome que hasta ese entonces se encontraba observando a su abuelo y a su madre sin decir palabra los dejó conversando para dirigirse a conocer su nuevo hogar… la verdad ella no podía quejarse era una casa muy bonita y acogedora, pero más bien esa casa no era una casa común y corriente sino más bien era un templo…

-¿Kagome te gusta el templo?-

-¿eh?... si claro me gusta mucho abuelo-

No pudo evitar sentir algo extraño… un templo… algo que tenía que ver con poderes espirituales y esas cosa, sacudió la cabeza como intentando convencerse que no que ella no tenía nada que ver con esas cosas.

-Kagome hija… ¿porqué no mejor te vas a tu alcoba a descansar?- dijo la señora Higurashi sacando a kagome de sus pensamientos.

-mmm… si creo que eso sería lo mejor…- caminó unos cuantos pasos pero luego se detuvo en seco, pestañeo rápida y graciosamente recordando que no conocía el lugar.

-eehhh… mamá… jejeje- rió nerviosamente mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a su madre.

-tu habitación está en el segundo piso hija- le dijo la señora Higurashi comprendiendo el motivo por el que su hija se reía nerviosamente.

-¡ah!... gracias mamá…- Kagome se acercó a su mamá y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y luego se fue directo a la que iba a ser ahora su habitación.

Al entrar exclamó un ¡wow! Ya que su ahora habitación era mucho más grande que la anterior, desde el umbral observó todo lo que esta contenía ahí frente a ella había un gran ropero de madera de cedro con finos acabados Kagome jamás había visto uno igual se notaba el trabajo artesanal y la paciencia con la que había sido construido, al lado del ropero había un escritorio también de madera de cedro y con finos acabados y muy bien ordenado al otro lado de la habitación Kagome observó una cama y que le pareció irremediablemente tentadora… entró, cerró suavemente la puerta y sin más se dejó caer en su nueva cama…

-¡aaahh! ¡Que blanda está la cama!- suspiro y se quedó unos instantes recostada, pensando en ¿Qué haría ahora que iba a comenzar una nueva vida?... poco a poco el cansancio fue cediendo y fue cerrando sin poder evitarlo sus castaños ojos quedando profundamente dormida…

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

El sol se encontraba ya en lo alto y si no hubiese sido por que la chica se encontraba de espalda a la ventana sus rayos le hubiesen dado de lleno en la cara hacía ya muchas horas, se encontraba dormida completamente, sin embargo en un movimiento involuntario se dio vuelta recibiendo los rayos del sol en su cara, comenzó a abrir lenta y perezosamente sus ojos y en un reflejo los tapó con su mano tratando de hacerles un poco de sombra ya que la luz la lastimaba enormemente, arrugó el ceño ¿cuánto llevaba dormida?, desvió su vista hacía una mesita de noche que se encontraba ahí y vio que había un pequeño reloj, caminó hasta el y lo tomó sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡LA 1 PM!! ¿¡Porqué nadie me despertó?! –

Su grito desesperado resonó en todo el lugar e hizo que algunas aves que se encontraban posadas en un gran árbol levantaran vuelo asustadas x el sonido.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras desesperada, como era su nuevo hogar tuvo que ir adivinando en donde se podía encontrar la cocina, al final luego de tanta búsqueda la encontró en la habitación final del pasillo del templo.

Al entrar encontró a su mamá y a su abuelo tomando una taza de té cada uno y hablando seriamente, su plática se detuvo cuando vieron aparecer en el umbral a Kagome.

-Kagome al fin despertaste- dijo la señora Higurashi cambiando su rostro serio a uno de total alegría y amabilidad.

-Buenos días o… mejor dicho Buenas tardes…- Kagome se detuvo un momento a pensar si reprochar o no el que nadie la despertará… al final decidió hacerlo – mamá ¿porqué nadie me despertó?- el reproche había salido casi como el capricho de una chiquilla.

-por que queríamos dejarte descansar hija… ayer te veías tan cansada- respondió la señora Higurashi con calma y dando un sorbo a su té.

-si Kagome es verdad…- corroboró el abuelo.

Kagome dio un suspiro de resignación, ¿para que se preocupaba? Si de todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer ese día, si no tenía colegio al que debía ir… salió de la cocina, no estaba segura que iba a hacer esos días mientras conseguía un colegio al que ir, pero… de lo que si estaba segura era que no se quedaría ahí encerrada, quería conocer la ciudad, siempre había escuchado a su madre decir que Tokio era una ciudad tranquila y agradable, por eso mismo decidió arreglarse un poco y salir a conocer.

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

Llevaba ya algunas horas vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad, caminaba muy lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, era una ciudad muy bonita y el leve viento que hacia ondear sus cabellos azabaches le daban un toque mágico a la ciudad, de seguro iba a ser agradable dar un paseo de vez en cuando por ella.

El cielo poco a poco se fue tornando oscuro y amenazador, Kagome arrugó el ceño, era extraño que lloviera en esa época del año, apresuró un poco el paso pero luego de unos minutos retomó su paso lento ya que se encontraba un poco lejos del templo después de todo se mojaría aunque se apresurara.

Poco a poco la calle se fue quedando vacía, había una que otra persona caminando apresuradamente, seguramente para llegar rápido a su destino y así evitarse una segura empapada.

Kagome iba caminando observando hacia todos lados, arrugó el ceño confundida de pronto todo ese paraje se le hizo extrañamente familiar, no entendía como es que todo eso, los edificios, las casas, los hermosos jardines le habían dado de repente la sensación de que ya había estado ahí ¿Cómo era eso posible si nunca había estado en Tokio? Kagome meneó la cabeza, no debía estarse volviendo loca o tal vez aún estaba cansada por el viaje cosa un poco ilógica ya que había dormido casi un día entero… apresuró el paso esa sensación de Deja vu la asustó un poco, sentía su corazón latir como loco en su pecho y no podía hacer nada más que apresurarse y tratar de calmar a su loco corazón.

Mientras avanzaba esa sensación se iba haciendo más abrumadora y tenebrosa, en comparación al paso que hacía minutos había adoptado, Kagome en ese momento iba casi corriendo, esquivando todo lo que se le ponía enfrente no podía evitarlo tenía la extraña sensación de que algo malo le iba a suceder, el clima no ayudaba en nada poco a poco un gran tormenta se fue desatando haciendo la situación aun más tensa para Kagome, cuando iba pasando por un estrecho y oscuro callejón que parecía estar solitario sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, rápidamente Kagome fue arrastrada al interior del oscuro callejón, ella no sabía que hacer, sentía su corazón latir más asustado aún, la sangre recorrerle vertiginosamente por todo el cuerpo, su rostro era de profundo horror no sabía que o quien la estaba arrastrando poco a poco, no podía ver so rostro se estaba resistiendo enormemente quiso gritar pero su agresor le tapó la boca rápidamente evitando así que la chica diera un grito de auxilio, ella golpeaba y arañaba fuertemente el brazo que la sujetaba pero sin éxito alguno nada parecía hacerle el menor rasguño, Kagome estaba horrorizada intentaba insistentemente sacarse del agarre, el agresor exasperado la lanzó contra la pared, se le abalanzó intentando quitarle la ropa, Kagome abrió grandes sus ojos castaños, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡alguien intentaba violarla!, forcejeaba con su atacante, el hombre la tocaba con descaró, ella no sabía que hacer, en un momento de distracción del agresor Kagome logró liberarse, corrió rápidamente hacía la salida del callejón, sin embargo el desconocido fue más rápido y logró sujetarla por un brazo, eso parecía una batalla sin fin, cualquiera en ese momento se hubiese dado por vencido pero no ella no se iba a dar por vencida, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasase, al sentirse sujetada de nuevo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarse a su agresor.

-¡SUELTEME!- gritó horrorizada no supo en que momento ni como alzó su brazo para empujarlo pero su mano ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar al desconocido ya que una energía salió de ella lanzando al agresor que fue a chocar hasta el fondo del callejón, Kagome aprovechó esos segundos de de inconciencia de su atacante para salir del oscuro callejón.

Llevaba ya unos minutos corriendo desesperada por las calles de Tokio, corría como si el mismísimo demonio estuviera tras ella, iba corriendo horrorizada mientras el cielo añadía más tetricismo a la escena con enormes rayos que surcaban el cielo horrorosamente gris, ella sentía que debía seguir corriendo no podía detenerse ya que sentía que el hombre estaba tras suyo esperando el momento para volver a atacar, corría viendo hacia todos lados buscando algo que podría ser su salvación o más bien algo que le brindara protección a su alma atormentada, cruzó la calle sin percatarse que el semáforo cambiaba permitiendo el paso libre a los vehículos, de pronto vio un haz de luz demasiado cerca este era su fin se detuvo súbitamente en estado de shock no sabía que hacer simplemente esperando el impactó… sintió como era sujetada con fuerza de un brazo y jalada hacía adelante chocando contra un cuerpo músculo y bien formado, Kagome que había permanecido con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los entreabrió, extrañamente la angustia que hacía minutos había experimentado se fue disipando poco a poco y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la protección que tanto añoraba sus ojos se nublaron de lagrimas que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener y en un arrebato de alegría y emoción abrazó inesperadamente al desconocido que en ese momento se había convertido en su salvador…

To be continue…

--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--

**N/A: **

Konnichi wa!!

Bueno pues aquí estoy de nuevo jejeje espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n perdón por la demora pero es que estos días he estado un poco ocupada n.nU

Y pues con este capitulo he cumplido a medias con el deseo de KAORU ya que por lo menos en este capitulo comienza a aparecer nuestro Inu bello ;D

Como siempre quiero agradecer a las que leen mi historia (**Yatsura, Kisa-Chan-sohma, KAORU, Blacknenita:Kikyo **y** Jenny** n.n) y pues también agradezco a los que leen sin dejar un review n.n

Arigatou!! n.n

Tengo una pregunta:

¿Quién creía que la persona que arrastraba a Kagome al callejón era Inuyasha?

Bueno la verdad yo así lo hubiese creído jijiji n.nU no se ustedes

Este capitulo lo he sentido intenso y emocionante me encantó escribirlo :D creo que se nota no? n.nU

Bueno pues me despido n.n

Sayonara…

Cuídense mucho

Arigatou gozaimasu por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que es escrita con mucho cariño para todos los fans de la linda parejita de Inu y Kag… n.n

Ah! por cierto les deseo un FeLiZ aÑo NuEvO!! Espero que este 2008 les vaya súper bien en todos los aspectos de su vida n.n

Disculpen que anteriormente no lo haya dicho pero es que la verdad estos días mi cabeza a estado en la luna jejeje n.nU

Ahora si…

Sayonara… n.n

**Atte: ****.: Lady Kagome Sweet :. **


End file.
